Dance for my
by Asuna26
Summary: Ella, una mujer criticada por su estilo de vida. El, un hombre que tiene el mundo a sus pies. ¿Que pasara cuando sus vidas se junten?
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Inuyasha** son propiedad de la maravillosa **Rumiko Takahashi**.

Este fic es una petición de **Alessandra Araujo** hecha para el grupo **"Círculo Mercenario"**

 **Pareja principal:** Bankotsu & Kagome

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 _ **Sinopsis**_

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Miko, conocida así por todos los visitantes del bar "Shikon", es la bailarina estrella del lugar. Ningún hombre, y en algunos casos mujeres, se podía perder tan maravilloso espectáculo.

Pocos eran los que la habían tenido entre sus sabanas. Pasar una noche con la espectacular mujer costaba una cantidad muy elevada, pero esto no era nada comparado con la satisfacción de presumir ante todos la maravilla que es estar entre sus piernas.

Y uno de esos es el magnate Bankotsu Shichinintai. Uno de los hombre más ricos de Tokio, dueño de una de las empresas más poderosas de todo el país y, por supuesto, el soltero más codiciado.

Pero este solo tenía ojos para Miko, la exótica bailarina que en cada movimiento hacía que deseara tenerla en todo momento. El hombre, cada fin de semana, pagaba una estruendosa suma de dinero solo para tenerla, poseerla y que fuera únicamente de él.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Inuyasha** son propiedad de la maravillosa **Rumiko Takahashi**.

Este fic es una petición de **Alessandra Araujo** hecha para el grupo **"Círculo Mercenario"**

 **Pareja principal:** Bankotsu & Kagome

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **Capitulo #1**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

—Diez minutos para salir —tocaron la puerta del camerino.

—Ya voy —conteste de vuelta, terminando de ponerme la máscara.

Caminé hasta el enorme espejo mirando el vestuario de hoy. No me agrada mucho la idea de usar solo braga y sostén con mucho brillo y lentejuela, pero los clientes lo piden y ellos mandan.

—Miko, cinco minutos —volvieron a avisar.

Tomé la gabardina, me rocié un poco de perfume y salí del lugar caminando a paso apresurado. Varias chicas que terminaron su turno bajaban del escenario.

—¿Estas lista?

—Siempre.

—Mira hacia allá —me dijo, abriendo un poco la negra cortina—, estoy seguro que viene por ti —mi mirada se fijó en el hombre vestido con traje negro. Bebía una copa mientras miraba hacia el escenario.

—Okay ahora si estoy nerviosa —ese hombre me intimidaba.

—No lo estés, eres la reina de este lugar —me ayudó a subir unos escalones—. Mueve ese trasero y deslúmbralos a todos.

Le guiñé el ojo, me puse en posición y di la señal.

 _ **O**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **O**_

Los aplausos, gritos y piropos de los asistentes llenaban el lugar. El show fue un éxito como todas las noches. Me despedí y bajé del escenario para poder respirar tranquila. Caminé hasta el camerino para cambiarme e irme a casa. Mi trabajo ya ha terminado por hoy.

—Miko, hermosa como siempre —Jackotsu entró pavoneándose por el lugar—. Eres toda una estrella.

—Gracias —le sonreí. Jackotsu es nuestro diseñador y coreógrafo, siempre está a nuestra disposición.

—Quisiera tener tu cuerpo, con esos magumbos conquistaría el mundo —miró mi escote

—No me veas pervertido.

—Cariño, me gusta el pene como a ti—sí, Jackotsu, es gay.

—Ya lo sé, pero siento que si me descuido clavarás un cuchillo en mi cuello y tratarás de robarte mis senos.

—No seas tonta, querida, ¿para qué querría los senos de una muerta? Mejor hago negocios, ¿Sabes quién está allá afuera?

—Sí, ya lo vi, ¿hablaste con él?

—Me extraña que lo dudes, te está esperando.

—¿Cuánto?

—Diez mil, toma tus cinco querida —tanto dinero.

—Gracias, me cambio y salgo.

—No demores, sabes que tiene poca paciencia —caminó hasta la puerta y salió con la misma sensualidad con la que entró.

Es una diva.

Entré al baño a darme un pequeño enjuague por el cuerpo, para quitar la brillantina y el rastro de sudor.

—Ha vuelto —me dije tratando de comprender que es cierto, Bankotsu, ha vuelto.

Uno de los hombres más millonarios y poderosos me busca a mí. Claro que es para complacerlo pero él tiene fama de siempre buscar mujeres exquisitas, con tremendos cuerpos, caras bellas y yo bueno comparadas con ellas no soy nada

Pero el vino por más.

Terminé en el baño y corrí al closet. Saqué un vestido negro sin mangas unas, medias color piel y unas zapatillas rojas. Peiné mi cabello y me maquillé un poco. Lo único que resalté fueron mis labios con un labial rojo.

Tomé el bolso con mis cosas y salí. Estoy nerviosa y no entiendo por qué, no es la primera vez que me voy con él. De hecho esta ya es la tercera, siempre imagino que no lo volveré a ver, pero siempre me sorprende ver lo ahí en su lugar de siempre, con esa mirada de hielo. Me pone los pelos de punta.

Ya fuera del lugar me desplacé hasta el auto. El chofer tenía la puerta trasera abierta y con un simple, buenas noches, lo saludé; Él no dijo nada sólo un movimiento de cabeza. Al entrar, la obscuridad invadió y lo vi tan elegante como siempre. Miraba por la ventana mientras con una mano movía una copa de licor y con la otra rascaba su barbilla.

Doy todo mi dinero por saber en qué está pensando.

Sus ojos se movieron en mi dirección, no dijo nada. Dejó la copa de licor y abrió su saco. Me miró de nuevo y con un gesto me indicó que me acercara. Solté mi bolso y me acomodé a su lado. Con una mano rodeó mi cintura, con la otra comenzó a acariciar mis piernas y con cada caricia subía un poco más hasta perderse dentro de mi vestido. Solté un gemido cuando lamió mi cuello. Su mano acariciaba mi intimidad, ya húmeda, por encima de la pequeña braga.

No sé en qué momento el auto había arrancado ni en que instante llegamos, pero el chofer interrumpiendo nuestro momento dio aviso que ya estábamos en el apartamento. Bankotsu de mala manera me soltó, me ayudo a bajar y con rapidez tomé mi bolso. Acomodé mi vestido el cual lo tenía hasta la cintura.

El hombre recibió órdenes que nadie interrumpiera por el resto de la noche. Con una reverencia el hombre se retiró. Bankotsu tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta el ascensor. Ya adentro de este, y sin importar que alguien entrara, comenzó a besarme de manera desesperada. Mi vestido volvió hasta mi cintura. Siendo consiente de dónde estábamos paré el ascensor quedando entre dos pisos. Así nadie nos va a interrumpir.

Bankotsu metió de nuevo dos de sus dedos dentro de mi braga, comenzando a masajear mi clítoris, mientras que su boca iba a mi cuello dejando pequeños puntos rojos en estos. Comencé a gemir más fuerte cuando sus dedos entraron en mí. Mis manos buscaron la bragueta del pantalón, al encontrarla, la baje de inmediato y a la vez sacando su miembro.

Comencé a masturbarlo haciendo que este gimiera. Sacó sus dedos y se apoyó en la pared del lugar. Sé lo que quiere; quité mi braga, las cuales estaban por mis rodillas, mis tacones y me puse de rodillas frente a él. Seguí masturbándolo hasta que su miembro estuvo erecto y lo metí entre mis labios.

Su miembro entraba y salía de mi boca. Su mano en mi cabello indicaba el ritmo, con una mano masturbaba una parte que mi boca no alcanzaba y con la otra masajeaba sus testículos provocándole mayor placer. Sacó su miembro de mi boca para terminar de masturbarse. Su caliente líquido cayó en mi boca y rostro. Tomé un poco que había caído en mi mejilla, con mi dedo, y lo lamí mientras veía como sus ojos se ponían de un azul intenso.

Me ayudó a levantar e intercambiamos lugares. Mis manos se apoyaron en la pared del ascensor. Bankotsu terminó de bajar sus pantalones y con rapidez se colocó protección y entró en mí.

—¡Ahhh!

Gemí al sentir la rápida y salvaje embestida, seguida de otra y otra. Cada vez va más rápido, abrazó mi cintura y me levantó hasta quedar en la punta de mis pies.

Bankotsu entró y salió con rapidez, haciendo que mordiera mi labio por las sensaciones que causaba en mi interior. Mis piernas inconscientemente se abrieron más mientras que bajaba mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar. Su vaivén me hizo gritar y pedirle más, mientras sentía como él aumentaba la velocidad.

No iba a aguantar más, el calor en mi zona, comenzaba a incrementarse y yo empezaba a gemir más fuerte hasta que exploté de placer. Seguido de mí, Bankotsu, llegó a su máximo punto.

Respirando rápidamente acomodó su ropa guardó el preservativo. Yo hice lo mismo, me puse las zapatillas y acomodé mi ropa aunque sin bragas ya que es costumbre de él quedárselas.

Reanudamos el ascensor hasta llegar al pent-house.

—Sube —me dijo—, voy por una copa. Espérame como me gusta.

Subí hasta la habitación, quité mi ropa y até mi cabello en una coleta alta. Apagué mi teléfono y me acosté para esperarlo. Al cabo de un rato Bankotsu entró sin nada de ropa. Listo para seguir toda la noche.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **Hasta aquí el primer cap, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a las/os que comentaron en mi anterior fanfic.**

 **Ya saben no soy muy buena para hacer lemon, pero aquí quedo.**

 **Danper cariño gracias por las correcciones eres un amor.**

 **Asu**


End file.
